


Hot-Rod Red and Glimmering Gold

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, GFY, Gen, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: She would go after those that dulled his suit from Hot-Rod Red and Shimmering Gold to dulled and twisted metal.





	Hot-Rod Red and Glimmering Gold

Her heels clicked on the cool, clean floors of the private hospital in Germany. Entering the room, Pepper held back a curse at how broken her best friend looked. Tony Stark, the man who was the media’s darling and whipping boy was broken in that bed. Faint lines were drawn on his face, even while under heavy sedation, and his upper body held in a soft cast while they wait for Helen Cho to have access to the area with her cradle. 

Pepper looked over her best friend, and while she couldn’t understand his need to push himself beyond the limits for things outside of his control, she is infuriated that he was beaten so badly by a so called friend. His normally shiny hot-rod red and shimmery gold suit seemed flawless, even after a hard battle. But what they pulled from the abandoned bunker made her shiver at the memory. The suit came out as dulled and busted metal, shattered glass and blood – God all that blood that littered the floors and walls. 

Pepper was eternally grateful to Friday who saw that Vision needed to be notified immediately once the video began playing, and freaked out in her brother’s/cousin’s, Pepper didn’t know and right now she didn’t care, ear and had him rush. Luckily Tony was only battered by the elements for half an hour. However, he was still battered by the elements as his body struggled to survive. Pepper was going to have words for him after he woke up, but not angry berating at him, oh no, all her ire was for good old Captain America. He tried to take her best friend from her, and she would ruin him, all legally.

Waving Helen inside the room, she watched as the young Asian took stock. She read over the charts and frowned before looking over the man himself. Pepper knew that she would see what she did on the paperwork – overpowered stress induced trauma from being repeatedly hit in the same place with enhanced strength. Helen handed over the power of attorney paperwork, wanting to make sure that everything was done by the book. She would need materials to build Tony a new sternum, but, he would be walking around in days instead on maybe months. 

Watching as her best friend was rolled into the cradle by Helen’s assistants and Vision, Pepper remembered that Tony had a few implants under his skin, from a past model of his suit. Waiving Helen down before they left she spoke for the first time.

“He had done a surgery to add implants for better control of the suit. You may need to get Friday or Vision to turn them off, or your cradle might not survive healing Tony.” 

“Thank you for that information Ms. Potts. Will you be flying back with us to the States?” Helen was already doing calculations and asked the last question absentmindedly.

“No, I have a few things to take care of here first. Once I’m done, I will be headed back immediately though.”

“Alright,” Helen nodded, “I will keep you updated on his progress.”

“Let Friday keep tabs on him, and she will inform me. I’d much rather have you and your team focus instead of relaying information to me when you need to be monitoring him.”

“Very well,” Helen’s face was surprised at Pepper’s request. “Friday, I shall give you access to the cradle so you can help us gather data and keep Ms. Potts informed. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes Ma’am. I appreciate being able to help with Boss’ recovery.” The Irish lit of her voice made Pepper smile briefly and she watched as they left. 

It was now time for her to get the ball rolling on destroying the legend of Captain America, and since T’Challa was so kind to bring the mastermind to the city she was currently in, well, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Friday,” Pepper said into her phone, “Make sure you find out everything that went on in that bunker. I want all the footage we can get from the Iron Man suit, and any leftover cameras that may have been in use at the bunker itself.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Friday responded immediately. “Vision would like to know if he could be of assistance.”

Pepper’s smile became predatory. “Tell him to come see me when I land back in the US. I shall have something for him then. But, until I come back, if he could have the estimators go into the compound so we can see the amount of damages done by them it would be appreciated.”

A tiny chirp came from the phone and the emoji of a thumbs up before the screen went dark. 

Pepper made her way out and somewhere, where ever he was hiding, she hoped that Rogers felt the doom that was about to fall on his shoulders. He left her all of the pieces to the puzzle that would ruin any chances of him being anything but the villain, and Pepper relished in being able to make him the press’ new whipping boy, while the Tony would be their golden boy once more.

Pulling out a picture of Tony from her purse, Pepper smiled at the picture she had of him in his grey suit with an open collar. He was simply gazing into the camera, as if his mind was a thousand miles away, but still looking into your soul. And this image was the one she would use to campaign that he was not the bad guy in this scenario, but the victim and one who was misled by a criminal.

Pepper would break down later, after she found out about what actually happened in the bunker, and then she would make sure that everything was sent to various law offices, so that she could attack Rogers on a national and international stage. Since he knew nothing about the way the modern world worked, due to his own willful ignorance, Pepper would be able to ensure that within a month, Captain America would be an icon of the past, like it should have always been.


End file.
